The invention relates to therapeutic arrangements for a paravertebral therapy of a human body. The effect desired and achieved by the present invention is the automation of a manual therapy mobilizing the small joints (vertebra facets) of the lumbar vertebrae and the dorsal vertebrae in order to recover their initial or normal anatomic position.
The topographic anatomic circumstances on level D4 (fourth dorsal vertebra) sometimes lead to short-arched right-convex structural scoliosis with counter-motion of the lower cervical vertebrae. Vertebra blockades or level D3, D4 cause obstinate pain in the arms. In this connection, in case of injuries of the upper extremities (arms) algodystrophies can be associated with this clinical picture.
According to W. H. Illi, the fourth dorsal vertebra has the smallest movement arch at the dorsal vertebrae. Further it represents the tectonic basis for the torsion of the cervical vertebrae and the upper dorsal vertebrae when bending the head forward.
From the anatomic point of view, in the thorax the hilum of the lung projects itself on the fifth dorsal vertebra. The Bifurcatio tracheae projects itself on the fourth dorsal vertebra. The aortic arch extends from behind in arcuated form over the left stem bronchus ventrally, bending around it in order to redescend from it. These asymmetric pulsating forces easily explain a curvature to the right in the region of the fourth dorsal vertebra. In most cases this curvature is short-arched and may possibly be intensified by a growth discrepancy of the mediastine. This growth discrepancy is likely to be a natural variation on the longitudinal plane, just as the funnel breast is a result of a respective shortening of the mediastine on the anterior and posterior plane.
The upper part of the breast of the Pars sympathica is developed particularly strong. The part of the breast of the Truncus sympathicus is situated besides the dorsal vertebrae in front of the intercostal vessels and is covered by the pleura.
The cord extremity of the Sympathicus is connected with the spinal nerve by the Rami communicantes, the fibers of which derive from l-he last cervical segment C8 on to the second or third lumbar segment.